


Don’t Worry

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Seungyoun lidia con las consecuencias de cambiar la coreografía de U Got It.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 3





	Don’t Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don’t Worry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965835) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Sólo era una broma.

Sabía que Wooseok se pondría nervioso si cambiaba la coreografía en el último minuto. Había aprendido en Produce lo fácil que era poner nervioso a Wooseok, sin mencionar lo divertido que era. Sin embargo, Wooseok nunca se enojaba por mucho tiempo. De hecho, Seungyoun no estaba convencido de que Wooseok nunca estuviera realmente molesto con él hasta que un día cometió un error. En ese momento parecía una gran idea, pero luego todo se convirtió en una mierda y no estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto.

En su showcon debut, él no sabía que millones de personas estaban mirando desde todo el mundo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en los miles de ellos en la audiencia y la actuación que les debía. Fueron la razón por la que volvió a estar en el escenario como un idol. Si no fuera por los fanáticos/productores nacionales, se habría deslizado de nuevo a las sombras como compositor haciendo éxitos para otras personas antes de finalmente enlistarse y vivir el resto de su vida en regalías. No era necesariamente algo malo. Podía estar cómodo por el resto de su vida haciendo lo que amaba, pero no quería estar cómodo. Quería estar en el escenario.

Todos estaban en camisas de seda, interpretando U Got It, que fue un gran éxito durante Produce, más de lo que nadie había anticipado. Move también explotó, pero no como U Got It y todo el crédito fue para Seungwoo. Sabía cómo trabajar su cuerpo para una canción como esa mientras mantenía su poderosa voz y había sido uno de los factores que lo empujaron al grupo debut. Por supuesto, Seungwoo se lo merecía, pero le dio una pequeña idea de lo que les gustaba a los fanáticos y lo que más les gustaba era el sexo.

Así que puso sus ojos en el rey del fan service. Solo tuvo un momento para deslizarse por el escenario y tomar la barbilla de Wooseok en su mano. Era algo arriesgado, porque iba a funcionar según lo planeado o Wooseok se iba a sorprender tanto que arruinaría su propia parte. Si esto último sucedía, Seungyoun iba a quedar fuera del dormitorio esa noche, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Inclinó la cabeza de Wooseok hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero luego los cerró y giró la cabeza como si estuviera disfrutando y los fans se volvieron locos. Podía escuchar los gritos sobre su monitor de oído interno, pero no había tenido en cuenta a los millones de fanáticos de todo el mundo que también lo vieron, de cerca y personalmente. Los artículos se subieron antes de bajar del escenario. De repente eran un tema candente. Su propia popularidad se disparó tan rápido que pasó de ser uno de los miembros que recibió los comentarios más negativos a uno de los que tenía más fanáticos. Había sido un completo éxito. No solo para él, sino también para Wooseok. La gente se dio cuenta del buen trato que Wooseok recibía del resto de la hyung line y su personalidad fría y mal editada fue reemplazada por una que merecía un idol experto y veterano.

No podría haber funcionado mejor.

Entonces, cada vez que presentaban U Got It, Seungyoun tocaba la barbilla de Wooseok, Wooseok reaccionaba (generalmente sacudiendo su dedo como para regañarlo), los fanáticos gritaban y todos estaban felices. De alguna manera, incluso se hicieron más cercanos. Se convirtieron en compañeros de equipo que confiaban el uno en el otro y se daban fuerza mutuamente. Cada vez que Wooseok hablaba durante una entrevista o en un programa, Seungyoun no podía evitar mirarlo con orgullo y calidez. Sabía que había sido parte de Wooseok saliendo de su caparazón, aunque fuera solo un poco y se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos en el grupo. Seungyoun era bueno para acercarse a la gente, pero Wooseok no lo era y eso es lo que lo hizo más especial.

Pero se había vuelto predecible y esperado. No había pasado suficiente tiempo para que los fanáticos se aburrieran de la coreografía, pero se dio cuenta de que los gritos ya no eran tan fuertes. Ya no había más artículos sobre eso, excepto cuando se encontraron durante las vacaciones y algunos fanáticos los vieron (lo cual no les entusiasmó porque solo estaban tratando de tomarse un descanso). Claro, cada vez que se presentaban en el aeropuerto o en un programa de música, alguien era tendencia, pero era fugaz. La buena apariencia de vampiros o los flashes de tatuajes sorpresa no fueron suficientes para superar la controversia electoral que afectó a los once miembros. No era su culpa. Merecían estar en el escenario incluso si la compañía de producción los había arrojado a los lobos. Necesitaba recuperar su impacto.

En Tailandia se le ocurrió una idea. Era una posibilidad remota y era posible que no tuviera un impacto tan grande como el original, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Apartó a Seungwoo a un lado después de su primer ensayo. Debido a que tuvo la idea tan tarde, significaba que no tendría la oportunidad de arriesgarse a arruinar la actuación con una emboscada. Afortunadamente para él, su líder estaba preparado para cualquier cosa si eso significaba que los fanáticos se lo pasaban bien. Wooseok puede haber sido conocido como el rey del fan service, pero el primer grupo de Seungwoo, Victon, tenía una marca. Bad Boy (cambiado a Bad Girl) y Havana fueron solo la punta del iceberg. Seungwoo sabría cómo reaccionar en el calor del momento para hacer que todos pierdan la cabeza.

"¿Qué piensas?" Preguntó Seungyoun.

Seungwoo inclinó la cabeza y se rascó la mandíbula. "No sé si alguien lo verá. La cámara se acercará demasiado."

"Puede que no," señaló. "¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?"

Seungwoo asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que sí."

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaban en el escenario interpretando U Got It en K-Con en Tailandia como un súper grupo recién debutado. Escuchar a los fanchants tan lejos de casa era surrealista considerando que ninguno de ellos había estado realmente preparado para la fama que vino con ganar Produce 101, que literalmente sucedió durante una noche.

Él y Seungwoo se miraron y sonrieron, listos para su pequeño secreto. Seungwoo obviamente estaba emocionado. Se puso de pie y cruzó el escenario y en lugar de agarrar la barbilla de Wooseok, acarició el cuello de Seungwoo, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró como un gato ronroneando. No podría haber sido más perfecto.

Pero había un problema. Se olvidó de decirle a Wooseok.

Wooseok se sorprendió por todas las razones equivocadas y casi arruinó su propia parte, pero fue capaz de detenerse justo a tiempo como el profesional que era. A través de la adrenalina, Seungyoun sintió una punzada de culpa en el estómago. Tendría que disculparse cuando salieran del escenario por no advertirle porque Wooseok había cambiado su posición para que su coreografía "sorpresa" fuera más fluida y Seungyoun lo había dejado allí parado como un tonto.

La canción terminó con una actuación casi perfecta y él fue a Wooseok porque siempre estaban juntos, pero Wooseok se alejó. A menos que estuviera imaginando cosas, Wooseok se negó a mirarlo. ¿Está enojado conmigo?

Seungwoo estaba lleno de emoción, así que naturalmente él y Seungyoun saltaron juntos por el escenario. Fue lo más divertido que hicieron y para mejorar las cosas, sus amigos estaban en el escenario con ellos. Seungyoun pudo saludar a sus amigos de otros grupos y absorbió la energía de la multitud de K-Con. Mientras estaban terminando las cosas, corrió para agarrar la mano de Wooseok para animar al grupo, pero solo pudo agarrar su antebrazo antes de que Wooseok se lo arrebatara. Él estaba enojado. No necesitaba estarlo. No iba a perder fans por eso.

Luego, cuando todo terminó, Seungyoun se enteró de la horrible noticia de que la cámara no captó su movimiento en absoluto. Todo lo que obtuvieron fue Wooseok mirándolo inexpresivamente mientras miraba el piso. Todo había sido por nada.

Excepto que revisaron Twitter más tarde y solo unos segundos después de que terminó la canción, las fancams estaban siendo subidas. Había una docena de ángulos diferentes del momento tanto de Seungyoun como de Seungwoo. Algunos ángulos hicieron que pareciera que Seungyoun prácticamente había montado su hombro o que tiró de una correa invisible. Era demasiado erótico y podría haberlos metido en problemas si se hubiera emitido, pero la respuesta fue fenomenal. Todos estaban emocionados excepto una persona.

"Wooseok, ¿puedo entrar?" dijo fuera de su habitación de hotel. Sabía que Wooseok estaba allí porque todos los demás estaban pasando el rato en la habitación de Seungwoo y Hyeongjun había dicho que Wooseok no se sentía bien. Su cena no se le había caído bien, era la excusa, pero Seungyoun sabía que no había comido un bocado. Lo supo porque lo había observado, estudiando su rostro que estaba congelado en un ceño pensativo.

Sin respuesta, volvió a llamar. "No me hagas ir a buscar la llave de la habitación."

Un momento después se abrió la puerta. Wooseok estaba en uno de sus suéteres, se había lavado el maquillaje y tenía los anteojos apoyados en el puente de la nariz. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"¿Puedo entrar?"

"¿Para qué?"

Seungyoun sintió una extraña punzada en el estómago que no había sentido antes con Wooseok. "Hablar. Podemos hablar, ¿verdad?"

"¿Sobre qué?" dijo Wooseok, sonando desinteresado.

"¿Quieres saberlo en el pasillo donde alguien puede pasar?"

Wooseok suspiró y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. La habitación del hotel estaba oscura a excepción de la lámpara de la mesilla de noche contra una de las paredes. Vio el iPad en la cama y pudo reconocer que era Twitter desde allí.

"Escuché que no te sentías bien," dijo, eligiendo no preguntarle a Wooseok qué estaba mirando.

"Estoy bien. Es solo un dolor de estómago."

"¿Tomaste algo?" Preguntó, sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo.

"No, solo fueron todas las especias de la cena. Los chiles tailandeses no son broma."

Seungyoun frunció el ceño y se sentó al lado de la cama opuesta para darle algo de espacio. No estaba seguro de si debería regañarlo directamente por mentir o dejar que se saliera con la suya. Después de todo, no había razón para que le mintiera al igual que no había razón para que se saltara una comida.

"¿Por qué viniste?" Preguntó Wooseok, tomando la decisión por él.

"Quería hablar," dijo. "Hacemos eso, ¿no?"

"Supongo," dijo, sentado en su cama.

Seungyoun no sabía por qué se estaba enojando, pero sintió que sus manos agarraban la cama extendida debajo de él. "Wooseok, ¿estás enojado conmigo?"

"¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?"

Seungyoun resopló. Si Wooseok pensaba que estaba siendo tímido, no podría haber estado más equivocado. En todo caso, solo estaba siendo frustrante. "Tú me puede decir."

"Mira, realmente no tiene sentido hacer esto, así que, ¿por qué no simplemente pasas el rato con los demás?" dijo, frío y descuidado.

"No quiero."

"¿Cómo es ese mi problema?" Preguntó Wooseok.

Seungyoun cerró la mandíbula, molesto. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

Seungyoun se levantó y lo agarró por los hombros, listo para sacudirlo cuando miró hacia abajo para ver la pantalla de la tablet. Era un video en bucle de él levantando la barbilla de Seungwoo con 30 mil visitas.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo, sus manos cayendo a su lado.

Wooseok agarró la tablet y la volteó boca abajo.

"Estaba comprobando si a la gente le gustaba la presentación," dijo.

"¿Al ver ese vídeo?"

"Fue una coincidencia."

"No vas a perder fans," dijo en voz baja, sentándose en la cama junto a él. Tomó la tablet de Wooseok y la dejó a un lado donde ya no podía mirarla. "Te quieren mucho. Cambiar la coreografía no va a cambiar eso."

"Lo sé," Wooseok frunció el ceño. "No estoy preocupado."

"Entonces por qué-."

"Solo detente, está bien," dijo, cansado. "Sé que es solo tu personalidad y me dije que esto iba a suceder. Es mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Seungyoun, realmente confundido.

Wooseok apartó la vista de él y Seungyoun notó su temblor.

Extendió la mano y tocó su mejilla, tirando de su rostro hacia él para poder mirarlo. "Hey, ¿qué pasa?"

Wooseok lo miró, sus pupilas temblaban y la punta de su nariz se puso roja antes de susurrar: "¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Ahora es complicado."

Antes de que Seungyoun pudiera defenderse, Wooseok se inclinó y presionó sus labios. Seungyoun se congeló. No estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. No pensaba en Wooseok así, ¿verdad? No, estaba seguro de que no. Entonces, ¿por qué cerró los ojos y por qué su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente para que el beso fuera más cómodo? ¿Por qué tomó el suéter de Wooseok en sus puños para acercarlo? Si no tenía sentimientos por él, ¿por qué lo empujaba de vuelta a la cama sobre la almohada y se subía encima de él? ¿Por qué sentía todo su cuerpo caliente y frío al mismo tiempo? Si no le gustaba, ¿por qué se quedó sin aliento cuando Wooseok pasó las manos por la parte de atrás de su camisa?

Había mucho en qué pensar, pero desafortunadamente, su cerebro no era la parte de él a cargo en ese momento.

"No tienes que hacer esto," dijo Wooseok, sin aliento.

"Tú tampoco," dijo, sujetando los brazos del otro sobre su cabeza.

"Lo sé."

Ninguno de ellos vino preparado para la aventura en Tailandia. No podían hacer todo lo que querían, pero podían hacer lo suficiente para que contara hasta que volvieran a casa. No les quedaban muchas promociones, así que seguramente tendrían un día o dos de descanso. Necesitaba al menos un par de días con Wooseok. ¿Para qué? No estaba seguro. Definitivamente no tenía sentimientos. Nop.

A la baja luz ámbar, Wooseok parecía un ángel. Era la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida y quería tragárselo entero.

Así lo hizo y lo siguiente que supo fue que ambos estaban acostados de espaldas sin aliento mirando hacia el techo.

"No sé por qué hice eso," dijo Wooseok.

Seungyoun rodó sobre su costado, feliz de que lo haya hecho y lo rodeó con el brazo. Se acurrucó más cerca y lo besó en la mejilla. "Me alegra que lo hayas hecho."

Wooseok puso los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que sí."

Se apoyó sobre su codo y acunó la mejilla de Wooseok en su palma. "No, de verdad."

Wooseok parecía que estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

"No me hagas esto," susurró, dándose la vuelta. "Sé que no significa nada para ti. Era solo algo que hacer."

Seungyoun respiró hondo. "No sé lo que significa."

"¿Qué pensaste que iba a suceder cuando viniste aquí?"

"Pensé que podría hacer que me dijeras lo que está mal para poder solucionarlo."

"Está arreglado."

Seungyoun parpadeó. Estaba actuando frío otra vez. Seguía enojado con él. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

"Puedes irte," dijo Wooseok.

Seungyoun hizo un sonido a medio camino entre una tos y una risa incrédula. Había muchas cosas que no le gustaban de sí mismo, pero no se merecía esto. Rodó a Wooseok para enfrentarlo, quien trató de cubrir las lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por sus mejillas y la cara de Seungyoun se suavizó. Wooseok lo estaba alejando porque estaba herido.

"Lo siento," dijo suavemente. "No lo volveré a hacer."

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Lo de la barbilla," dijo. "No lo haré con nadie más si te molesta tanto."

Puso su cuerpo sobre él para que Wooseok no pudiera rodar nuevamente. Le dolía el corazón al pensar en lo mal que lo había pasado sin decirle a nadie.

"No es gran cosa," insistió.

"Mentiroso," dijo en voz baja.

Wooseok dejó escapar una risa débil y suspiró, pero pasó los dedos por el cabello de Seungyoun y lo tomó como una señal de que había sido perdonado. Tomó nota de tener cuidado con los sentimientos de Wooseok porque todavía no sabía si era una conexión enojada y celosa o si a Wooseok realmente le gustaba. Probablemente no era el momento adecuado para preguntar.

Se quedaron allí sin decir nada por un tiempo antes de que fuera hora de que se fuera y volviera a su propia habitación de hotel. Sintió que un peso se levantaba de sus hombros. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era no hacer lo de la barbilla con nadie más en el grupo, pero como las promociones prácticamente habían terminado, no creía que eso fuera un problema.

Volaron de regreso a Corea y pensó que nunca tendría la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento, pero tuvieron una noche libre para practicar. Siempre estaban practicando y pensó que nunca se sacaría Flash de su cabeza.

Notó que su líder no se sentía bien. Fingía que estaba bien, pero Seungyoun lo sorprendió hablando con los estilistas para asegurarse de que su rodillera estuviera bien escondida debajo de su atuendo. Se preocupaba mucho por él, pero no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer. Los fanáticos le rogaron que fuera al hospital, e incluso los miembros de Victon no pudieron convencerlo de que tomara un descanso. Necesitaba hacer algo.

"Pasemos el rato," dijo Seungyoun. "Sólo nosotros dos."

"¿Por qué solo nosotros?" Preguntó Seungwoo.

"Para que podamos ahorrar dinero en cerveza y para que puedas descansar la pierna sin fingir que no duele."

Seungwoo frunció el ceño. "No lo hace."

"Cuando nadie mira, cojeas como si estuvieras hecho de madera."

"Tal vez si nadie está mirando no importaría," dijo Seungwoo.

"Aún así lo veré," dijo con un suspiro. "Me aseguraré de que nunca tengas la oportunidad de fingir que no necesitas ir al hospital."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es lo que harías por los dieciséis de nosotros."

"Dieciséis," Seungwoo se rió débilmente.

"Se necesitan muchas bolas para liderar dos grupos al mismo tiempo," dijo Seungyoun, alabándolo.

"Ya no estoy liderando a Victon."

"El hecho de que no puedas decir tu otro saludo en este momento no significa que no seas su líder," dijo. "Vamos, vámonos antes de que se haga tarde."

"Sólo me estás usando para que pague, ¿no?" Bromeó Seungwoo.

"Por supuesto."

Se escabulleron hasta la azotea sin los demás con su cerveza lista para pasar la noche. Seungwoo lo necesitaba más. Como su nuevo líder, pasó demasiado tiempo tratando de ser confiable y responsable y no confiando lo suficiente en ellos para cuidarlo. Seungyoun se sentía responsable por él por alguna razón. Probablemente era porque era el segundo mayor y nada más.

"Se siente estar bien aquí afuera," dijo Seungwoo, mirando hacia el cielo que habría tenido un manto de estrellas si no estuvieran en el medio de la ciudad.

"Sí", dijo. No pudo evitar mirar a Seungwoo, que era una persona completamente diferente cuando no estaba en el escenario. Era suave y reflexivo y a veces, infantil.

Seungwoo lo notó mirándolo y arqueó una ceja. Aturdido, Seungyoun miró su bebida.

"¿Qué ibas a decir?" Dijo, sin molestarse.

"Iba a decir que está bien que confíes en nosotros."

"Lo intentaré," dijo sin mucho significado detrás.

"Puedes comenzar ahora," dijo Seungyoun. Dejó su bebida y caminó para sentarse a su lado, colocando sus manos sobre su pierna.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Seungyoun masajeó el tejido alrededor de su rodilla con cuidado. "Dime si esto duele."

Seungwoo lo miró atentamente y la mirada lo estaba haciendo sentir cohibido. "No lo hace."

"No eres el primer idol que se jode la rodilla y no serás el último," dijo. "Pero si no le das un descanso, un día te despertarás y nunca podrás volver a bailar."

No siendo fanático de ser regañado, Seungwoo trató de alejarse, pero Seungyoun se mantuvo firme.

"No es tan malo," dijo Seungwoo.

"Si no es así, entonces estás recibiendo un masaje gratuito del genial y mágico Cho Seungyoun sin ninguna razón. Deberías ser honrado."

"Genial y mágico," repitió Seungwoo. "Ahora veo por qué tienes todos los fanáticos."

Seungyoun se lamió los labios. "Eso no es cierto."

"Tienes que admitir que has hecho un 180," bromeó Seungwoo.

"Sí, literalmente ninguno de los trainees sabía que yo era su sunbae" se quejó. "No hice EOEO en el suelo en la televisión nacional solo para que un grupo de niños de dieciséis años me llamara rata."

"¿Dí en un punto sensible?" Preguntó Seungwoo.

"No," resopló. "Pero finalmente relajaste la pierna y funcionó."

Levantó la vista y sonrió y Seungwoo estaba a solo centímetros de su cara. Parpadeó y miró hacia otro lado, enfocándose en masajearse la rodilla.

"Eso fue divertido," dijo Seungwoo, con la voz baja.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Cambiar la coreografía de U Got It así," dijo.

Seungyoun se rio. "¿Viste las fancams? Todos se volvieron locos."

"Lo sé," dijo. "No puedo esperar para hacerlo de nuevo."

Seungyoun tragó saliva, recordando su promesa a Wooseok. "Sí, yo también."

No tenía idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Wooseok no quería que volviera a hacerlo con Seungwoo, pero obviamente Seungwoo se divirtió mucho. Fue la única vez que se divirtió en el escenario desde que debutaron y recordó lo emocionado y feliz que estaba después. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer Seungyoun?

"Tal vez podamos conseguir que los estilistas me den una correa," dijo Seungwoo.

Seungyoun pensó que se iba a ahogar. "¿Una qué?"

"Te estabas poniendo demasiado serio," dijo. "Piensas demasiado."

Seungyoun suspiró. "A veces."

"Está bien," dijo. Seungwoo le levantó la barbilla, y Seungyoun pensó que sus propios ojos iban a salir de su cabeza. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, sin saber qué estaba pasando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Su voz tembló.

"Duele," dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Que duele?"

Seungwoo hizo un gesto hacia su rodilla y Seungyoun lo soltó de inmediato. "Lo siento."

Seungwoo lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia atrás. "Gracias."

No estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo, pero lo dejó sostener su mano por un rato mientras se sentaban juntos en silencio escuchando el mundo de abajo.

"¿Seungwoo?" Él rompió el silencio.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué se necesitará para que vayas al hospital?"

"Ahhh," dijo con un suspiro, soltando la mano de Seungyoun. "Me preocuparé por eso durante nuestro descanso."

Se levantó para irse y Seungyoun entró en pánico. Agarró su mano y tiró de él hacia atrás. "Espera."

"¿Qué?"

Tenía que pensar rápido, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo. "Ve conmigo entonces. Te llevaré y luego los demás no se preocuparán."

"Y habrá mil artículos en la mañana sobre cómo el miembro más viejo de X1 pasó la noche en el hospital," dijo, frustrado.

"Dices eso como si fueras viejo," dijo Seungyoun. "Y además. Hay cosas peores para tener artículos escritos sobre ti."

Seungwoo parpadeó y Seungyoun miró hacia otro lado. "No quise decir ese tipo de rumores."

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Exigió.

"No sé nada."

Seungwoo lo agarró por la cara y lo levantó para mirarlo. Daba miedo así. Era la misma cara que tenía cuando alguien rompía algo que no les pertenecía en el estudio o cuando alguien arruinaba la coreografía cuando practicaban.

"No estaba hablando de eso," dijo Seungyoun. "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"No lo sé. ¿Como la primera semana después de las evaluaciones de la compañía?"

"¿Quien te lo dijo?"

"Nadie," insistió Seungyoun. "¿Puedes soltar mi cara por favor? Está empezando a doler."

Seungwoo lo soltó y se sacudió el polvo.

"No quise decir ese tipo de rumores," dijo.

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" Seungwoo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, cerrándose.

"¡No! Quiero decir, ¿sigue existiendo la gente heterosexual? De verdad."

Seungwoo resopló. "¿Tú no lo eres?"

"Heyyy", dijo Seungyoun. "Me gusta considerarme un pensador libre. Soy un hombre de la gente. No puedo evitarlo si me gustan todos."

Seungwoo se rió y lo despidió. "Eres tan molesto."

Seungyoun le dedicó una sonrisa descarada y abrió otra cerveza para pasar a la mayor. "Bebe mientras todavía tienes una oportunidad."

"Tienes razón," suspiró. "Hay que volver a trabajar pronto."

"Genial, ¿no?"

Seungyoun no podía dormir. Se sacudió y giró en su cama y se alegró de que su compañero de cuarto no tuviera el sueño ligero. No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que Seungwoo lo había mirado como si estuviera enojado pero luego aterrorizado. Por un segundo, vio el peso de toda la carrera de Seungwoo en su rostro y le dolió el corazón. No quería que lo mirara así nunca más porque, por un momento, Seungwoo pensó que podría quitarle todo tan descuidadamente como si alguna vez pudiera hacer eso. No es que alguna vez le haría eso a nadie, pero se preocupaba demasiado por él como para lastimarlo así.

A pesar de que el resto de su noche juntos parecía estar bien, no sentó bien con él. Seungwoo estaba más callado de lo habitual e insistió en que era solo porque estaba cansado, pero Seungyoun tenía la sensación de que se había inquietado al sentirse expuesto por accidente. Honestamente, Seungyoun nunca lo habría mencionado y esos no eran los rumores de los que estaba hablando. Los idols se metían en problemas por todo. Lo único que quería decir era que ir al hospital no era nada de lo que avergonzarse. Prácticamente saltó de la cama, lleno de una resolución pruriginosa. Se puso un par de pantalones cortos de baloncesto y una sudadera con capucha y salió de puntillas de la habitación hacia la de Seungwoo, usando su teléfono como linterna.

El dormitorio estaba inquietantemente tranquilo. Era alrededor de la 1 de la mañana y aunque eso no era particularmente tarde para la mayoría de las personas, tenían que levantarse antes de las 4 a.m. para la mayoría de sus horarios. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para dormir, pero no podría hacerlo hasta que se calmar su conciencia.

Encontró la habitación de Seungwoo y agradeció que el mayor estuviera solo. Dio un ligero golpe a la puerta antes de abrirla lo suficiente como para susurrar.

"Seungwoo," dijo. "¿Estás despierto?"

Escuchó un gemido bajo antes de ver la lámpara encenderse. Presionó la puerta cerrada para que se vistiera, pero cuando Seungwoo abrió la puerta, no estaba en nada más que sus boxers con los ojos apenas abiertos.

"¿Seungyoun?" Preguntó, frotándose los ojos. "¿Está todo bien?"

"¿Puedo entrar?" Dijo en voz baja, preocupado de despertar a Wooseok en la otra habitación.

Seungwoo asintió adormilado y lo dejó entrar. "¿Qué pasa?"

Seungyoun juntó las manos, nervioso. La habitación del líder era un lugar de consuelo y curación, pero sentía que se había metido en el espacio privado de Seungwoo. Tal vez fue el hecho de que las sábanas estaban desarregladas por el sueño o el hecho de que Seungwoo apenas llevaba ropa, pero se sentía como un intruso.

"Quería disculparme," dijo. Se sentó en la cama porque estaba tan nervioso que pensó que sus rodillas cederían.

Seungwoo se sentó a su lado. "¿Por qué?"

"Por darte algo de qué preocuparte," dijo. "Quiero decir, aparte de las miles de preocupaciones que tienes como nuestro líder, te hice temer a ti mismo como artista y no sé cómo podría vivir conmigo mismo, sentí que estabas caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo."

"Gracias," dijo. "Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Solo entré en pánico. Es porque estoy can- ..."

"Cansado," dijo Seungyoun.

Seungwoo sonrió débilmente. "¿Que se supone que debo decir?"

" 'Ayúdame, Seungyoun' para empezar," dijo.

"Ayúdame, Seungyoun," dijo Seungwoo en voz baja. Solo estaba bromeando, pero hizo que su corazón se acelerara y su pecho se apretara. ¿Qué pasaría si pudiera convertirse en la persona en la que Seungwoo confiaba? ¿Qué pasaría si durante los próximos cinco años, pudiera aliviar su estrés o al menos ayudar a soportar la carga? Seungwoo había votado por él como su líder a pesar de que todos sabían que realmente había sido un voto unánime. ¿Y si eso significaba que quería confiar en él?

Perdió los sentidos y besó a Seungwoo y estaba seguro de que no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Pero Seungwoo reaccionó como lo había esperado — como quería que lo hiciera.

Inhaló bruscamente y atrajo a Seungyoun hacia él y fue entonces cuando Seungyoun se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada a lo que agarrarse que no fuera piel desnuda, por lo que se apoyó en la cama.

El beso se hizo más profundo y notó que no estaba a cargo. Esto era lo que Seungwoo necesitaba para aclarar su cabeza y así era como podía ayudarlo.

Se dejó caer en la cama de Seungwoo sobre una almohada suave que olía a shampoo

Tiró de Seungwoo sobre él y lo sintió sonreír contra su boca. Se sentía cálido y contento y no era algo que esperaba encontrar allí tan tarde por la noche.

No estaba seguro de qué esperar, así que simplemente siguió con eso. Pero estaba bien. Se preguntó cómo sería hacer esto más a menudo, tal vez en momentos rápidos cuando tenían solo unos pocos minutos. ¿Qué pasaría si entrara en su habitación por la noche de vez en cuando solo para tener más momentos como este? Eso estaría bien con él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Seungwoo y lo besó profundamente.

"¿Puedes quedarte?" Susurró Seungwoo, enviando su corazón palpitante a toda marcha. Era casi como si se estuviera burlando de él colgando su vulnerabilidad frente a él y Seungyoun estaba ansioso por morder el anzuelo.

"Si quieres que lo haga," dijo en voz baja. A decir verdad, quería quedarse por sus propios motivos, pero si Seungwoo decía específicamente que quería que lo hiciera, iba a enloquecer.

"Por favor," dijo.

Seungyoun no necesitaba escuchar nada más. Se sentó y se quitó la sudadera con capucha sobre su cabeza y volvió a meterse en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Seungwoo apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos. Seungyoun extendió la mano y apagó la luz antes de cerrar los suyos. Seungwoo se durmió primero a juzgar por el constante aumento y caída de su pecho.

Sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho. Le había dado a las dos personas que más le importaban exactamente lo que necesitaban cuando estaban en su peor momento y ahora las cosas podrían funcionar sin problemas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, tenían otra presentación por llegar en un nuevo escenario y todos estaban de buen humor porque era la primera vez que Yohan bailaba con ellos desde que se lesionó. Seungyoun estaba tan feliz por actuar como once otra vez que tuvo que contener las lágrimas de alegría. Excepto que hubo un problema. Seungwoo estaba cojeando y esta vez era muy malo. Fue tan malo que su fancafe, el fancafe de Victon y todas sus redes sociales estaban inundadas de fanáticos que le rogaban que recibiera tratamiento. Deseó poder decirles que todos habían estado tratando de que se fuera, pero Seungwoo insistió en que estaba bien hasta el punto de ser terco.

La otra controversia, de la que nadie en el grupo quería hablar, se había vuelto sofocante. Estaba sacando la moral del equipo (especialmente los miembros más jóvenes) y los únicos artículos positivos que estaban viendo eran sobre el regreso de Yohan al escenario. Era bueno, pero no fue suficiente. No solo eso, con las promociones llegando a su fin, las ventas de álbumes estaban cayendo y no tenían ningún respaldo. Las cosas empezaban a parecer sombrías y los once comenzaron a preguntarse si podrían permanecer juntos como grupo. No era su culpa que la compañía de producción engañara, entonces ¿por qué de todas las temporadas, ellos eran castigados?

Para los niños, parecía el final porque eran jóvenes e impacientes. Todavía tenían la oportunidad de debutar de nuevo con sus empresas, pero para los miembros que ya habían debutado previamente, era particularmente desalentador. Seungyoun y Hangyul fueron su propia marca de mala suerte y no había razón para que los grupos de Wooseok y Seungwoo no hubieran tenido éxito por sí mismos. La música era buena y los miembros realmente hicieron todo lo posible, pero la industria era voluble y no pudieron evitar preguntarse si volverían ahora si la controversia los seguiría a casa.

Pero no era su culpa y el hecho de que a los fanáticos no parecía importarles de una manera u otra lo que la gente tenía que decir sobre ellos les dio fuerza. Swing quería que mantuvieran la cabeza baja por el momento, pero aún podían ver el apoyo eterno. Si pudieran llegar al próximo comeback, todo estaría bien. El mundo lo olvidaría pronto.

"¿Cómo está tu pierna?" Preguntó Seungyoun, reuniéndose con Seungwoo en la cocina. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él desde su extraña noche compartida y estaba seguro de que era por lo ocupados que estaban.

"Si alguien más me pregunta eso, podría quitármela y arrojarsela," se quejó.

Seungyoun suspiró.

"Nadie en el mundo es más amado que Han Seungwoo," bromeó.

Seungwoo lo miró confundido, pero Seungyoun no estaba de humor para conversar. Terminó de preparar su café y tomó otra taza con él. Había pasado un tiempo desde que pasó tiempo en la habitación de Wooseok molestándolo. Semanas de hecho. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta, el recuerdo lo golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. La habitación del hotel se había sentido como un sueño que pertenecía a otra persona y ahora había un nudo en el pecho que lo dejó sin aliento. Podía hacerlo. Podía entrar y no hacer las cosas incómodas.

No se molestó en llamar porque el viejo Seungyoun no habría llamado para entrar en la habitación de Wooseok. Después de darse cuenta de que Wooseok no daba miedo y que era tímido cuando estaban juntos en el equipo de Love Shot, se propuso ser el primero en acercarse. Un día, Wooseok podría confiar cómodamente en él a su debido tiempo.

"Wooseokieeee," gritó con una sonrisa juguetona. "Te traje algo."

Wooseok no levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, con hojas de papel extendidas sobre el edredón.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó, parado torpemente en medio de la habitación con dos tazas de café.

"Oh, lo siento," dijo Wooseok. Apiló los papeles y los dejó a un lado. "Estaba leyendo algunas cosas."

Seungyoun levantó una ceja curiosa pero no presionó más el tema. Le entregó la taza a Wooseok y se sentó en la cama a una distancia respetuosa.

"Gracias," dijo Wooseok. "Tú es el único en la casa que puede preparar una taza de café decente."

"Creo que fui barista en una vida anterior," admitió. "¿Como te sientes? No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo."

"Pensé que me estabas evitando," dijo.

"¡No! Por supuesto que no." Seungyoun casi derrama su bebida. "He estado muy ocupado."

"No estabas lo suficientemente ocupado como para pasar la noche con Seungwoo," señaló.

Seungyoun casi se ahoga. "No fue así."

"No, está bien," dijo Wooseok, sin parecer demasiado dolido al respecto. Al menos eso es todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar que era solo una conexión impulsiva para ambos. "Necesita que alguien lo cuide de vez en cuando. Solo me preocupa que te estés extendiendo demasiado."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Wooseok se frotó la sien como si le doliera la cabeza. Lo vio repasar sus palabras varias veces en su propia cabeza antes de que Wooseok finalmente descubriera lo que quería decir. "No puedes romper pedazos de ti mismo para llenar los agujeros que tienen otras personas."

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

Nunca descubrió lo que significaba. Los niños irrumpieron en la habitación de Wooseok con demasiada energía y resistencia para su propio bien. Incluso Seungwoo asomó la cabeza ante la conmoción.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Preguntó Wooseok, sorprendido.

"Hemos decidido que nosotros, como grupo, merecemos una noche de cine," dijo Hyeongjun. "No aceptaremos un no por respuesta."

"Ustedes pueden ver una película si quieren," dijo Seungyoun. "Se les permite eso."

"No, no, no," Dongpyo agitó las manos. "Vamos a ver una película. Todos nosotros. Esta casa apesta a estrés y ropa de gimnasia."

"Tal vez si algunos de ustedes se duchara más," se quejó Wooseok pero fue ignorado.

"Muy bien, todos a la sala de estar, entonces," dijo Seungwoo, haciéndolos salir de la pequeña habitación. "Vayan a elegir algo."

Como no necesitaban más incentivos, los niños corrieron hacia la sala de estar. Hangyul y Yohan parecían estar perdidos porque no estaban seguros de en qué grupo estaban. Wooseok se levantó y se fue con los demás detrás de él, llevándose la oportunidad de Seungyoun para que aclarara lo que quería decir.

De alguna manera, terminó en el sofá entre Seungwoo y Wooseok que, a menos que estuviera imaginando cosas, parecía ser una metáfora de su vida últimamente. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía concentrarse en la película en absoluto y no podía esperar a que terminara. Se le ocurrió un plan. Si comenzara a toser, pondría de los nervios a todos y tendrían que obligarlo a irse. Además, si pensaban que era infeccioso, todos se convertirían en germofobicos histéricos porque si uno de ellos se enfermaba, los otros diez estaban condenados.

Inhaló, listo para dejar salir su jadeo más dramático, cuando algo en el rabillo del ojo se movió. No puede ser. Wooseok se había quedado dormido durante la película y se dejó caer, con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante. Seungyoun no podía dejarlo dormir así. Si tenía un calambre en el cuello, no podría presentarse.

Con cuidado inclinó la cabeza de Wooseok hacia atrás y la apoyó sobre su hombro. Para alguien que no debía "extenderse", estaba seguro de que tenía que hacer muchas cosas adicionales para evitar que los miembros "responsables" se lastimaran. Sonrió para sí mismo y no estaba seguro de por qué lo hizo. Lo que sea, se le permitía sentirse feliz por hacer algo bueno por un amigo y compañero de equipo. Un compañero de equipo que le importaba mucho. Tragó y empujó el pensamiento al fondo de su mente. Eso era algo con lo que iba a lidiar cuando estuvieran en su descanso antes del próximo comeback.

Cuando pensó que finalmente se estaba calmando, sintió que algo cálido golpeaba su mano que estaba sobre él. No miró, pero podía sentir un dedo largo y delgado deslizarse entre sus dedos y engancharse alrededor de ellos.

Oh no.

Sintió a Seungwoo moverse a su lado, esperando que reaccionara y no era como si quisiera alentarlo entrelazando sus dedos. Simplemente perdió completamente el control de su cuerpo. Fue un impulso. Como meter la mano en una trampa para moscas. Excepto que la trampa para moscas era su propia mano y la de Seungwoo era la mosca y esta metáfora se estaba yendo de las manos, pero el punto era que nada de esto era su culpa.

La película no pudo terminar lo suficientemente rápido. Tan pronto como llegaron los créditos, prácticamente saltó del sofá, casi arrojó al pobre Wooseok al suelo y arrancó la mano de Seungwoo. Ambos lo miraron confundidos.

"Voy a ir a la cama. Tenemos una presentación mañana," anunció. "Nadie me sigue."

"¿Puedo seguirlo?" Preguntó Hangyul, su compañero de cuarto, que no estaba entre los dos miembros con los que se había metido recientemente. Miró a su alrededor y los demás simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

Seungyoun saltó a su cama y se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas. Si alguien iba a irrumpir allí, no podrían probar que no estaba dormido. No debía ser molestado. Sentía que iba a vomitar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No quería lastimar a ninguno de los dos. No quería lastimarse. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salir de esto?

Los ensayos fueron bien y estaban mucho más cerca de descansar finalmente. El set transcurrió sin problemas y sin errores, pero luego se escuchó la música de una canción familiar y de repente estaba tan nervioso que no podía dejar de temblar.

Su parte en U Got It llegó, e hizo contacto visual con Seungwoo recordando la promesa que le hizo a Wooseok. Miró hacia atrás y el cuerpo de Wooseok se volvió lo suficiente como para que le tocaran la barbilla. Ambos lo esperaban.

Incluso si rompía su promesa y enojaba a Wooseok o si cumplió su promesa y decepcionaba a Seungwoo, se le ocurrió que quería ir con los dos. Pensaban que estaba haciendo cosas descuidadas por su bien, pero había sido por él. Había proyectado su propia soledad, dolor e inseguridad sobre ellos y se llamó a sí mismo un héroe por compartir pequeños momentos. Lo habían estado cuidando todo el tiempo.

En el último momento, Seungyoun se interpuso entre ellos, pero se congeló. No pudo tomar una decisión a tiempo y perdió su señal. Antes de que pudiera tocar a ninguno de ellos, Wooseok estaba cantando su línea y Seungyoun dio un paso atrás para evitar bloquear la cámara. No hubo vítores fuertes esa vez. Seungwoo lo miró confundido, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja. Wooseok cometió un error en la coreografía que nadie notó y los lanzó a los tres por un bucle.

Salieron del escenario y él agarró una botella de agua y la tragó. Podrían regañarlo más tarde por arruinar la presentación, pero necesitaba escapar. Necesitaba respirar.

"Seungyoun," gritó Wooseok. Se alejó hacia la parte de atrás donde estaba el personal. "¡Hey!"

Fue a un lugar detrás del escenario que se utilizaba para el almacenamiento donde no había ningún miembro del personal. Quería doblarse y gritar, pero no podía arriesgarse a que nadie lo escuchara. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, amenazando con arrancarlo desde la raíz. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

"¿Seungyoun, qué está pasando?" dijo Seungwoo, frunciendo el ceño. Wooseok estaba de pie junto a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Seungyoun saltó. "No sabía que ustedes estaban aquí. Lo siento, volvamos."

Wooseok puso su mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo. "No, habla con nosotros."

"No es nada," dijo. "Estoy bien."

"Fue solo una presentación," dijo Seungwoo. "Para empezar, ni siquiera era la coreografía original. No te preocupes por eso."

"Eso no es..." comenzó, pero se detuvo. "Tienes razón. Todos cometemos errores."

Se empujó entre ellos para irse.

"No tienes que elegir," dijo Wooseok.

Seungyoun se congeló. Miró hacia atrás y ninguno de los dos parecía molesto. Él era el único que estaba molesto.

"Allá arriba, es solo para los fans," dijo Wooseok. "Aquí abajo, solo somos nosotros."

Seungwoo asintió con la cabeza. "No te preocupes por eso."

"No te preocupes," repitió Seungyoun. Familiar. "¿Por qué me hiciste prometer eso si no importa?"

"Estaba celoso, pero no te hice prometer nada," admitió Wooseok. "No pensé que sería un gran problema para ti hasta que te escuché entrar en la habitación de Seungwoo."

"Nosotros no..." dijo Seungyoun, pero se detuvo. No estaba listo para que Seungwoo descubriera qué hizo con Wooseok.

"Los dormitorios tienen paredes delgadas," dijo Wooseok. "Sé que no lo hicieron."

"Pero ustedes sí," dijo Seungwoo, entendiendo. "De eso se trata, ¿no?"

Seungyoun sentía que iba a llorar. "No..."

Seungwoo lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó. "No tienes que elegir."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sollozó.

"Fuera del escenario, no tienes que elegir entre nosotros," dijo. "A menos que quieras."

Sacudió la cabeza patéticamente. "No creo que pueda."

"Nadie saldrá herido," agregó Wooseok. "No vas a gustarle menos a nadie."

No podía soportarlo más. Esto era como una intervención extraña. Se apartó y respiró hondo. "¿Cómo están los dos de acuerdo con esto? Por favor, que alguien se enoje conmigo."

"No," dijeron claramente.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Por qué deberíamos estarlo?" Dijo Wooseok.

"Porque creo que estoy enamorado de ustedes dos y eso no es justo para nadie," su voz tembló, enojado consigo mismo.

Seungwoo y Wooseok se miraron y asintieron.

"¿Estas bien con eso?" Seungwoo le preguntó.

"Sí," dijo Wooseok. "Vamos, volvamos antes de que alguien note que no estamos."

Seungyoun se quedó estupefacto como si le faltara algo. Vio a Wooseok alcanzar la mano de Seungwoo antes de preguntarle cómo estaba su pierna.

"Está bien," dijo, besando a Wooseok en la parte superior de su cabeza antes de separarse.

"¿Qué?" Dijo antes de perseguirlos. "¿Que está pasando aquí?"

Seungwoo le dio una pequeña sonrisa petulante. "No te preocupes por eso."

Había demasiadas personas alrededor para obtener una explicación adecuada y no estaba seguro de si se había levantado un peso o si estaba tan confundido que no tenía la oportunidad de estresarse. Y no importa lo que hacía, no pudo encontrar la oportunidad de conseguir que ninguno de los dos pidiera una explicación. ¿Estaban haciéndole una broma? ¿Estaban jugando con él? ¿Que está pasando?

Más tarde esa noche se acurrucó en su cama casi furioso. Sentía que habían jugado un juego enfermo con sus sentimientos como si no importara. Que buenos compañeros de equipo que eran. Les mostraría. La próxima vez agarraría la barbilla de Hangyul. O tal vez de Yohan. Ya había tenido suficiente de los juegos de WooWoo.

Su teléfono se sonó y vio que era un mensaje de texto de Seungwoo. "Ven al techo."

"No," hizo un puchero, pero se levantó de todos modos. Se puso la sudadera con capucha y salió, donde lo encontró a él y a Wooseok sentados en el suelo con un par de bebidas. "¿Que están haciendo, chicos?"

Lo callaron y le hicieron señas para que se acercara. "Toma una bebida. Nos lo hemos ganado."

"¿Alguien me va a explicar qué está pasando?" Dijo mientras se sentaba.

"¿Con qué tienes problemas?" Preguntó Seungwoo como si no pudiera saberlo.

"¿Ustedes dos me están haciendo una broma?" Espetó. "Si esto se debe a que me gusta bromear, no está bien. Soy una persona con sentimientos."

Wooseok lo besó para callarlo. Le ardían las mejillas y miró a Seungwoo con horror, que no estaba molesto.

"Están jugando conmigo," dijo en voz baja, traicionado.

Wooseok suspiró. "No, a menos que quieras que sea así."

Seungwoo se movió a su lado. "¿Qué parte de"no tienes que elegir" no entiendes?"

Estaba a punto de decir algo antes de que Seungwoo lo besara también y pensó que iba a tener un ataque al corazón.

"Bebe," dijo Wooseok. "Ya estás atrasado."

"¿En qué?" Dijo mirándolos, sintiendo el doble significado.

"Mucho", se rió Seungwoo.

Al principio, pensó que la tensión lo iba a matar. Pero luego, mientras los otros dos hablaban y coqueteaban entre sí como si hubieran estado haciendo esto por un tiempo, finalmente comenzó a relajarse. Entonces Seungyoun había llegado tarde a la fiesta. Seungwoo y Wooseok habían comenzado lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo la noche en que fueron anunciados como finalistas para el grupo. Encontraron consuelo el uno en el otro porque los demás no entenderían porque habían renunciado a algo que amaban para estar en X1. Ambos tenían razones para ser felices y estar devastados porque ganaron y se unieron por eso. Era un secreto que habrían llevado a sus tumbas si los dos no hubieran tenido un flechazo con Seungyoun. Siempre intentaba alegrar el ambiente, pero le importaba demasiado. Querían ayudarlo también, por separado, porque ambos sabían que estaba luchando por sus propios motivos.

Lo de la habitación del hotel había sido un accidente. Wooseok estaba celoso, pero no exactamente por la razón que había esperado. Claro, estaba avergonzado de que lo hubieran dejado allí colgado y lo habría apreciado si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, pero estaba celoso porque no podía hacer algo así con Seungwoo en el escenario.

No tenía la personalidad para salirse con la suya. Pero luego admitió que había estado enamorado de Seungyoun desde Produce, así que también estaba eso, así que estaba enojado con él. Entonces, cuando Seungyoun apareció en su habitación de hotel como un cachorro perdido que no podía soportar ver a Wooseok molesto, perdió el control. Solo quería tocarlo y Seungyoun se había regalado. Wooseok se lo contó a Seungwoo al día siguiente porque siempre fueron honestos el uno con el otro y Seungwoo admitió que si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad, él también habría hecho lo mismo. Pero no podía hacer ese tipo de movimiento porque había demasiado en juego.

Y luego Seungyoun se arrojó sobre él y Seungwoo se negó a acostarse con él hasta que primero habló con Wooseok. Pero lo ansiaba y no podía evitarlo, así que lo convenció de pasar la noche con él. Él podía hacer eso. Se permitió compartir su cama con alguien que le importaba y le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para superar el dolor en su pierna.

Hablaron en privado y Wooseok sugirió que ayudaran a alentar a Seungyoun. No querían que él eligiera entre ellos, pero necesitaban que se diera cuenta de que no quería antes de plantear el concepto de ambos.

La noche de cine había sido una oportunidad perfecta. Wooseok fingió quedarse dormido y Seungyoun mordió el anzuelo. Lo apoyó sobre su hombro para descansar, pero luego Wooseok se había quedado dormido. Esa parte fue un accidente. Una vez que Wooseok estuvo en posición, Seungwoo tomó su mano. Si Seungyoun se alejaba, habría tomado una decisión. Pero por suerte para los tres, no lo hizo y eso llevó a Seungwoo y Wooseok a decidir que era hora de que le ofrecieran la opción.

Excepto que ocurrió el error de U Got It y pensaron que lo habían perdido. No vieron su pánico porque sucedió tan rápido que no hubo oportunidad de procesar. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero estaba bien. Eran profesionales, pero luego Seungyoun prácticamente salió corriendo del escenario y se preocuparon demasiado por él como para dejar que se sintiera mal por un paso en falso.

Fue entonces cuando supieron que eran sus propios sentimientos lo que lo comían vivo y que no se había equivocado. Con eso podrían lidiar. Estaba tan confundido que pensaron que era adorable y era casi divertido jugar con él.

Aprendió todo esto mientras lo recordaban con cariño, sin estar seguro de si debería sentirse aliviado o como un niño tonto.

"¿Te gustamos?" Preguntó Seungwoo.

Los miró a los dos, aún sin estar seguro de si esto era una trampa. "Tal vez."

Wooseok apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Me gustas."

"A mi también," Seungwoo apoyó su cabeza en el otro.

"Esto no es divertido," dijo Seungyoun.

Ambos resoplaron.

"Sí lo es," dijo Seungwoo. Lo besó en la mejilla. "Hueles bien."

"Es Chanel," dijo Wooseok. "No dejes que te engañe."

Seungyoun parpadeó. "Este es mi aroma natural."

"Qué fragante," bromeó Wooseok, besando su otra mejilla.

"Odio esto," se quejó Seungyoun.

"No, no es cierto," dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Seungyoun cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al menos con sus promociones de debut llegando a su fin, tendría tiempo para equilibrar no uno sino dos... ¿novios? ¿Eran sus novios? ¿Eran novios unos de otros? ¿Era él su unicornio? ¿Cuál era su posición en este triángulo amoroso? Hacían un trabajo terrible al responder sus preguntas que no le daban la oportunidad de hacer. No es que le importara ser interrumpido con besos, pero se sintió estratégico. Como si estuvieran evitando específicamente abordar la situación directamente.

Se puso de pie y se mantuvo firme. "¿Soy un unicornio?"

"¿Un fanático de UNIQ?" Preguntó Wooseok, confundido.

"¡No! Como la persona al costado en una relación en la que ustedes solo me usan cuando me necesitan, pero en realidad no soy parte de la relación."

Los ojos de Seungwoo se abrieron. Se levantó de un salto. "¡No! ¡Para nada! Simplemente no sabemos cómo... "

Wooseok se levantó y agitó las manos. "¡No sabemos cómo preguntar, es todo! ¡No planeamos esto!"

Seungyoun suspiró aliviado. "Ok, ambos se ven incómodos."

"¡Sí!" Gritaron. Luego se miraron y fruncieron el ceño.

"Espera, no, eso no está bien," dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Cómo se supone que hagamos esto?" Murmuró Wooseok.

"No sé," murmuró.

"¿Qué quieren?" Dijo Seungyoun, hablando con los dos.

"Tú," dijo Wooseok. "Con nosotros. Durante los próximos cinco años o por el tiempo que decidamos hacer esto. Si quieres."

Sus ojos se quedaron en su rostro por un momento. Había una suavidad oculta en él que lo desarmó. Luego miró a Seungwoo que irradiaba calor, pero estaba dejando que Wooseok tomara la delantera porque tenía miedo. Una vez más, puso todo en la línea. Ambos lo hicieron. Además de él, tenían más que perder.

"Está bien," dijo. "Los tres."

Wooseok y Seungwoo se sintieron aliviados. Regresó y se unió a ellos. Era lo que él también quería, una vez que lo pensaba. Los quería a ambos, pero no tenía idea de lo que esto significaba para las presentaciones de U Got It y no estaba listo para descubrirlo.


End file.
